¿Y Yo Que?
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Estaba yo, Y Mis Nuevos Compañeros En nuestro Recorrido pokémon En Kalos, y En ese preciso momento la nostalgia me invadió de mis viajes anteriores y comencé a Recordar a mis antiguos compañeros de viaje pokémon, entonces Recordé a Misty Yo Me había enamorado de ella Mucho no Más por cobarde no le me le he declarado mis sentimientos por ella aún quién sabe, sí ya tiene otro más.


**Descargo: Tanto Los Personajes Y Pokémon No Me Pertenecen, Le Pertenecen A Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

**Edad De Los Personajes, Principales:**

**Ash:25**

**Misty:25**

**Serena:22**

* * *

**¿Yo Que?**

**Estaba yo, serena, Clemont y Bonnie En nuestro Recorrido pokémon En KALOS y En ese preciso momento la nostalgia me invadió de mis viajes anteriores y comencé a Recordar a mis antiguos compañeros de viaje pokémon, entonces Recordé a Misty Yo Me había enamorado de ella Mucho no Más por cobarde no le me le he declarado mis sentimientos por ella aún quién sabe, sí ya tiene otro más en su vida, y cuando Alguien Me Interrumpe Mis Pensamientos. **

—ash que te pasa amigo tú no eres Así Dijo serena muy preocupada, de su amigo Por qué este no le respondía Del Todo. —

—Eh Que Pasa, Tranquila Serena A mi No Me Pasa, Nada Dice Ash Muy Nervioso De Lo que Su amiga de la infancia le Decía. —

—Er Sí Tú Me Vas A Engañar Muy Fácilmente Dice, la Muy Astuta de Serena como. —

—Er Te Equivocas Serena Yo No Estoy Pensando, en nadie pero por dentro todo lo que él dice es una mentira, te equivocas Sí Supiera que estoy pensando en Misty, Se Burlará de mi Dijo Ash. —

—te lo vuelvo a decir tú no me engañas ya ash Estás Pensando en una chica Dijo Serena Con Un Poco De Celos, Quién será la afortunada. —

—Sí vamos ash que te está pasando, eh dijeron Bonnie y Clemont con una mirada de cómplices, junto con serena. —

—Ok Chicos Ustedes Ganan Sí dijo ash muy sonrojado, lo que pasa es que extraño a mi mejor amiga Misty Y la extraño Demasiado, además de que estoy enamorado perdidamente de ella pero no sé si ella sentirá lo Mismo que Yo Dijo El Entrenador De Pueblo Paleta. —

**Esto No Le Gusto Nada A Serena Para, Nada Está Mujer Estaba De Un Humor Que Ni Dios Y Arceus Podrían imaginar serena estaba que echaba humo por donde quiera cómo es posible que ash, su ash amara a otra que no fuera ella serena estaba muy impactada Pero Ella tiene Que Saber Que Ha Viajado Con Otras Chicas Antes Que Ella, y Ella Empezó a Analizar Todo El Asunto, Por qué Según Creía Serena, Ash Era Para Ella Pero Se Equivoco No Le Salió Bien Sus Cálculos Matemáticos, Y Por Eso La Sorprendió, Mucho La Información muy Desagradable para Serena, y Dice.**

— Ash ¿Y Yo qué Estoy Pintada En La Pared?, No tedas Cuenta Que Yo Que Yo Te Amo Dijo Serena muy Triste. —

—T –Tu Me Amas Dice Un Ash Muy Estupefacto, con La Verdad Revelada Por Su Amiga Serena, Oh Dios Y Arceus Guíenme Por El Camino Correcto Dijo Ash. —

—Sí Ash Te Lo Repito Una Y Otra Vez Te Amo Desde El Momento En Que Te Conocí Por Primera Vez Dijo Serena. —

—Mira entiendo Serena Que Tú Me Amas Pero Yo no Te Amo A Ti Amo A Misty Con Todo Mi Corazón Desde El Primer Momento En que La Conocí, así que si me disculpas serena Yo no Te Puedo Amar Como Tú Quisieras, Pero En el Amor No Se Manda Serena Dijo Ash Muy Serio En Su Tono De Voz. —

—Sí Entiendo Ash En Eso No Te Lo Voy A Discutir En El Corazón No Se Manda, He De Dejarte Ir Con Misty Prométeme Una Cosa Ash Dijo Serena Un Poco Triste. —

—Claro Cual Es Pregunta Ash, Feliz Por qué Serena Le Entendió Lo él Le Explico. —

—Siempre Seremos Amigos Verdad Dijo Serena. —

—Sí Claro Que Sí Dijo Ash Con Mucha Alegría. —

— ¡Bien Por Ustedes Dos Y Que Viva La Amistad Verdadera¡ Exclamaron Bonnie Y Clemont. –

** Y mientras Tanto En Un Lugar Cercano En Donde Está Nuestros Héroes, se Escucha Un Grito De Auxilio Y Pikachu Logra Identificar Ese Grito, Y El Ratón Eléctrico Le Dice a Ash En Su Idioma Pikachupi (MISTY). Eh Misty Aquí Dijo Ash Incrédulo, de lo Pikachu le Dijo, y El Pokémon Asiente Muy Seguro De lo Que El Dice Ok Amigo Te Creo Dice Ash Muy Preocupado Por Su Amiga Y Amor Secreto. **

—Auxilio Gritó La Pelirroja Muy Asustada Creía Que Era su Fin Ya Que Pensaba Que No Iba a Sobrevivir Ante Ese Gran Risco Que Apenas Se Sostenía con Una Mano. —

—Aguanta Misty Que Ya Voy Para Haya Y Ash Más Rápido Que Ligero Toma Una De Sus Pokebolas Y Dice Charizard Ve Por ella Le Dijo A Su Pokémon Más Rápido, y El Pokémon obedece La Orden a Su Entrenador Y Rescata a Misty. —

—Y Entonces Misty Le Propina Una Buena Bofetada que Le Quedó Doliendo Su Mano. —

—Que Te Pasa Misty Por Que Me Diste esa Bofetada Te Salve Tú Vida Dice Ash Con Mucha Ironía y Un Poco De Resentimiento. —

—Eso Te Pasa Por Tenerme Abandonada Más De Once Años Dice Misty Con Un Fuerte Enojo Más sin Embargo Misty No Podría Estar Muy Enojada Con Ash No Ahora No Con Lo Él Hizo Por Ella él la Salva Y así Le Agradece Pensó Para Sí Misma. —

—no Está bien Misty Perdóname Por Nunca llamarte Pero Mi Entrenamiento Me Lo Impedía Pero Yo Tenía Planeado Ir A visitarte De Todos Modos Mist. —

—Me Dijo Misty O Dios Y Arceus Que Feliz Estoy El Siempre Se Acuerda De Mí y yo Que Pensaba, Que Él Pensaba En Otra Chica Pero Me Equivoque Esto Tengo Que Arreglarlo Yo Amo A Ash Y No A otro Hombre Que No Sea Ash Pensó Misty Muy Alegre. —

—Que Alegría Volverte A Ver De Nuevo Misty De Verdad Pero Que Haces Por Aquí Pregunto Ash Con mucha Alegría. —

—Bueno Mis Hermanas Regresaron De Su Viaje Por El Mundo Y El Profesor Oak Me Dijo Que Tú Estabas Y Aquí Me Tienes Dijo Misty Con Mucha Alegría. —

**Esto a Ash Le dio el Valor Suficiente Para Decirle Lo Que El Estaba Ocultando Por Años Qué Él Tanto Quiso Decirle a Misty Más Sin Embargo Por Miedo Él No Quiso, Hacerlo.**

—Misty Hay Algo Que Tengo Que Decirte Algo Muy Importante Dijo Ash Muy Feliz consigo Mismo, De Lo Que Él Está Seguro Que Misty Le Ama a Él Mismo. —

—Ash Yo También Tengo Que Decirte Algo Muy Sumamente Importante Dijo Misty Con Mucha Alegría. —

—Misty Yo Te Amo Más Que A Mi Propia Vida Me Harías El Honor De Ser Mi Novia Dijo Ash Muy Alegre. —

**Misty Se Quedó Muy Encerrada En Su Propio Mundo Y Pensó Lo Que Le Había Dicho Ash Era Un Sueño, Pero No Lo Era, Más Sin Embargo Él Tomó Ese Silencio Cómo Un Rotundo No, a Una Relación Con Él, pero El No Sabía Que Misty Le Diría Todo Lo Contrario.**

—Misty Yo Dijo Ash Misty Lo Interrumpió. —

**—**Ash Ketchum, Nunca Saques Conclusiones Apurado Ok Por Que Te Diré La Verdad Yo Misty Waterflower Estoy Muy Enamorada De Ti Entiende Eso Ok Ash, Dijo Misty Muy Alegré. —

—De Verdad Me Amas Misty Dijo Un Ash Muy Feliz. —

—Síp De Verdad Te Amo Ash Más Como A Nadie, En Este mundo Dijo La Pelirroja Muy Feliz Y Muy Emocionada De Que Ash La Ama. —

—Felicidades Misty Felicitaron Bonnie Y Clemont Con Mucha Alegría. —

—Felicidades Misty Me Ganaste Y Muy Bien Hecho Que Seas Muy Feliz Con Ash Dijo Serena Muy Triste, Pero Feliz Que Misty Ame a Ash, Cómo Ella Lo Hizo. —

—Muy Bien Misty Ahora Que Estamos Juntos Hagamos Una Promesa Dijo Ash Muy Alegre. —

—Y Cual Es Dijo Misty Muy Risueña. —

—Juntos Hasta El Final Sin Importar Lo Que, El Destino Nos Tenga Preparado, Por Que Ahora Nos Tenemos El Uno Al Otro. —

—Sí Ash Juntos Hasta El Final Y Lo Que Se Venga Juntos Lo Afrontaremos, se Besan Muy Tiernamente La Pareja Recién Formada. —

—AWWW Que Románticos Dicen Todos Alegres. —

—Chicos Dicen Ash Y Misty Sonrojados Muy Furiosamente. —

* * *

**Fin**

**Y Así Llegamos Al Final De Esta Maravillosa Historia Espero Que Les Guste Demasiado Como Yo Disfrute Escribiéndola ATTE: 0455 Hasta La Próxima Historia.**


End file.
